Nightmare Reality
by Kara Hitame
Summary: [PreHawksong OneShot] Danica has dreams days before Vasili's death. He tries to comfort her, but nothing works. Then, Danica's nightmares become her reality. Rated T for fighting, DanicaVasili implied.


This story is based on Vasili's death, it is told in first person from Danica's POV.

Surprising, I normally don't write tragedy, but this seemed like a perfect plot! So yeah, it's sad...Please read and review anyway!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Hawksong.**

A big thank you to my sister for writing the battle scene in here!

And a thanks to Bruce n' Charlie for giving me support!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nightmare Reality"

_I stood in the middle of the bloody field, staring in horror. My future alistair, Vasili, was fighting serpiente fighters. My eyes were wide with horror as I watched Vasili defend me. _

_Slowly, he began to exhaust. The serpiente warriors seemed to never end. _

_Finally one enemy landed a blow to his back. After that, more blows landed. Vasili was fighting on pure determination. He managed to finish the last of the serpents and turned to look at me with those cool brown eyes which showed the pain clearly. Then, he collapsed. The Royal Flight landed around me, fighting off the enemy that started to swarm again. A few of the Flight grabbed me and started to fly off. I screamed in anguish as I saw Vasili breathe his last breath, and his chest moved no more. He was dead. _

"Vasili!"

I screamed as I woke up.

The door burst open as Vasili ran in.

"Danica?" He asked, his voice calm, but his eyes showed concern and worry.

It was too much. Still getting over the shock of my nightmare, I did the two most looked down upon things in Avian society. I cried and jumped into Vasili's arms. He tensed as my arms wrapped around him but slowly he relaxed hugged back.

"Hush now, what happened?" Vasili asked gently.

"I had a dream...you were killed," I whispered hoarsely after my crying calmed a little.

"I'm right here," Vasili said, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I sniffled, dried my face, and wiped my eyes.

"Please stay with me? I'm scared. I don't want to be alone. I already lost my father and my sister...I don't want to lose you too."

Vasili hesitated before answering. "All right. I'll stay until you fall asleep."

I was happy with that answer and nodded.

I straightened my pale blue nightgown and settled into my bed once again. Vasili sat on the bed, to the right of my head with his back against the wall and his left hand stroking my golden hair. I grew tired and fell into a deep slumber. My dreams this time were of Vasili's and mine future.

The next morning I awoke alone. Vasili must have left after I fell asleep, like he said he would.

---

My 15th birthday was in a couple days. I was so excited! Vasili told me he had a surprise for me. I couldn't wait to see what it was.

My day passed as normally as ever. I did my lessons, listened to my mother's lectures about becoming Tuuli Thea; and at the evening court, went to market and listened to the talk there. Toward sundown, Andreios (Rei) came down with Vasili. Time to head to my room for the night.

When we got to my room, Rei left us alone and headed to his room. Vasili looked worriedly at me, though you couldn't tell unless you knew him as long as me.

"Will you be fine?"

I knew he was worried about what happened last night.

"I will be," I answered bravely, even though I wasn't so sure myself.

Vasili didn't believe me, but he kissed my head gently and left.

---

Images flooded my dreams that night.

_Vasili was lying on the field. His eyes staring blankly as blood pooled from his chest and head onto the ground._

_The scene changed to Andreios hunched over his father's body at eight years old, then to him in a battle with the Serpiente and was stabbed._

_Then me, watching my father and aunt slain, my sister stabbed._

_My mother watched me with disappointment in her eyes. _

_I watched as everyone I love was killed. My family, my friends, and everyone I was close to._

_Then I saw a pair of garnet eyes staring at me._

I screamed.

My door burst open again as Vasili ran in. "Danica!" He saw me on my bed shaking and sweating.

He rushed over and sat by my side, putting a hand on my back.

"It's alright...I'm here..."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and slowly he wrapped his arms around me as well.

"I dreamed you died again, everyone did. My father, my sister, Xavier, Rei, you, everyone! And then, I saw a pair of garnet eyes, lusting for blood. My blood!"

I started crying. I knew I shouldn't since it was not proper for an avian princess, but I couldn't handle it anymore. I needed comfort from the man who is to be my alistair. The man I have come to love.

"Please don't leave me! I can't handle it anymore! I need you!" I pleaded as he made to stand.

Vasili paused as he looked at me with his dark eyes. He ran a hand through his raven colored hair and sighed.

"Alright, I'll stay."

"Till morning."

Vasili hesitated but nodded. I knew it was selfish of me and breaking a lot of things we Avian learn in childhood, but I needed comfort. Reassurance that he was still here.

Once again, I got under my covers and Vasili sat by my head stroking my hair again. I fell into sleep again and Vasili into a guarded sleep soon after.

---

I woke to find Vasili still sleeping. I must have really worried him last night. I gently shook him and he roused immediately.

"Danica?"

"I am sorry...for my behavior these past two nights. I should've known better."

"Don't worry about it. Let's eat now."

I nodded and he left the room so I could change. Vasili came back 10 minutes later, ready to go to Market. We ate breakfast at a cafe table and talked lightly about anything and everything. I (of course) tried to get a hint about my present...he wouldn't be swayed though.

Our morning was the same routine as yesterday. In fact, our day **was** normal until lunch came. At lunch, one of Vasili's ravens in his flight came to him urging him to speak with my mother. Curious about what was going on I followed.

---

Vasili knelt before my mother, who acknowledged him and told him to stand.

"Milady, is there a problem?"

"We received reports the Serpiente are on their way. They'll be here tomorrow. Prepare your flight for battle. We must be prepared to meet them."

"How many?"

"Close to 200."

"I will prepare then. We will be ready."

I gasped, which the two heard and turned to my hiding spot.

"Shardae. What are you doing behind that statue?!?"

"I'm sorry, "I said standing," I wanted to know what happened...Mother you can't be serious about a battle tomorrow!"

"There is nothing I can do. Captain, escort Shardae back to her room."

I sighed in defeat and allowed Vasili to escort me out.

---

In my room, I flopped on my bed. Vasili went to my balcony to look outside.

"I'm sorry, I won't be here for your birthday," he said softly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll be fine, and when you come back we can celebrate then!"

"I want to give you your present now, since I'll be gone tomorrow."

He reached into his pocket and pulled a small box out. I took it and gently opened it. I gasped. It was a golden ring with two sapphires on each side of a golden gemstone.

"You..."

"Will you be my wife, my pair bond?"

"Vasili...why...how?"

"This was the ring my father gave to my mother when he asked. I want to make you my pair bond. This ring will show to others, you are mine."

"Yes Vasili. I will," I said glowing with happiness.

---

After an exhausting afternoon spent with Eleanor Lyssia, since Vasili and Rei were preparing for battle, I finally went to my room. I didn't wait in the market for either man, I was too drained.

As soon as I was in my room, I collapsed on my bed.

---

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by Vasili.

"You didn't come to market, why?"

"Too tired."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Don't worry about tomorrow either. I'll be fine."

I had a bad feeling, but nodded anyway.

I went to the bathroom and changed into my rose nightgown. I came back and saw Vasili in some tanned lambskin slacks and a white cotton shirt. I climbed into bed and Vasili laid on top my covers with an arm over my waist.

I had no nightmares that night.

---

The next morning, Vasili was awake and staring at me when I opened my eyes.

"No nightmares?" he asked.

"None." I smiled, though it was fake and forced. I just KNEW something bad was going to happen.

"Danica..." He obviously knew what was bothering me.

"It's nothing really! I just have a feeling something really bad will happen."

"It'll be fine. I promise."

I sighed. There was no convincing this man.

"Happy birthday," Vasili said kissing my head.

We got up, Vasili went to his room to prepare for the inevitable while I got dressed and headed to the market for breakfast.

---

Nothing happened until later that morning. Ten o'clock, reports came in that Serpiente were about 3 miles south of the Keep.

Vasili left to gather his flight. He and his flight left toward the field to meet the Serpiente before they got to close to the Keep.

I knew I should stay...but I was worried. So, I followed at a distance.

---

The Flight of Ravens that Vasili led were in their demi forms so they could fight easier. I noticed a man with garnet eyes standing among the enemy. A Cobriana, the eldest of the Cobriana children.

I noticed the Royal Flight some ways off from my perch in a tree. I was in my human form, hiding among the leaves. The Royal Flight must have discovered I left.

---Thanks Kaili for writing this battle! ---

Vasili's Flight took the Serpiente head on.

They fought with the Serpiente more or less evenly matched. Except the Cobriana. He almost seemed to be performing some sort of graceful dance with his agility. Except for the fact any avian he got close to fell.

Then he reached Vasili and they sparred. They exchanged blow for blow and neither could get the upper hand. Then one of Vasili's Flight jumped in the middle. The Cobriana struck the interfering avian but Vasili moved swiftly around to strike the Cobriana's throat. He dropped instantly along with the brave avian who sacrificed his life.

Vasili had his back to me and I saw a Serpiente sneaking up on him.

"Vasili!" I screamed.

He turned just as the Serpiente warrior struck.

---This is me now---

Vasili fell. Just like in my dream. I ran out to the clearing he lay in, surrounded by soldiers. Both friend and foe; the enemy, including the cobra prince, and all our soldiers lay dead or dying on the ground. I knelt at Vasili's side. He was still breathing, but painfully.

"I'm...sorry," Vasili whispered painfully.

"No! Don't say anything! You'll be fine!"

"Danica...you and I...both know...I won't last much...longer."

"No! Don't say that! You'll be fine!"

"Danica...I'm sorry...I didn't keep...my promise...Be happy...I love...you..."

And with that, Vasili's eyes closed and his chest stopped rising. Vasili was dead.

Tears came to my eyes, but I couldn't let them fall. It shames the dead and I do not want to shame him anymore.

---

A serpent tried attacking me from behind. I turned at the last minute and started countering his attacks with the lessons Vasili and Rei taught me.

He slashed at my face, only managing a cut on my cheek. I punched his gut and the serpent doubled over.

In retaliation, the serpent warrior slashed at my arm. I received another gash, this one worse than the other. It ran from bicep to elbow.

I grabbed my arm in an attempt to stop the pain. I kicked his groin and then his face when he knelt in pain.

More serpents surrounded me.

At that moment, the Royal Flight landed. They were enough to distract the other Serpiente that surrounded me.

While the two groups were fighting, Rei and Karashan grabbed my arms and lifted me to the air. They and two other avian to guard took me. We flew far from the battle without being attacked. We landed in the courtyard where the Tuuli Thea was pacing and my brother stood watching her.

When we landed my mother started reprimanding me for being in the battle field when a battle was going on there and how a queen shouldn't act that way as it is improper.

Vasili was dead, that finally sank in. I was inwardly mourning and thus I tuned her out.

I was distressed. I had lost the man I'd been promised to as an infant and he the age of three. The man I had come to love.

---

That night, after we lit Vasili's funeral pyre, I was in my room and had shut myself in. Nothing anyone did make me come out. When darkness fell, I fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of those final moments in today's battle.

---

Towards midnight, I felt a presence in my room. I thought it was Rei, or my mother. So I didn't wake. I faintly felt them touch my face, where I had been cut. I couldn't help it, I cried out in pain. The hand withdrew, and the presence left after 10 minutes.

The rest of my week was spent in complete dreariness. I mourned in private and put up a facade in front of others. I doubted I would ever be happy again, but I would try...for Vasili.

Vasili was so important to me. I loved him, in time to lose him.

------------------------------------------

One Year Later

------------------------------------------

I stood before the spot where Vasili fell. Tears welled up but I refused to let them fall. I bowed my head and prayed for strength to carry on. As I looked to the sky, I just knew things were going to start looking up.

I shifted to my hawk form to fly back to the Keep. My guards followed at a distance.

(End)


End file.
